


The World Is Great At Giving Out Pain

by ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap



Category: Marvel
Genre: basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap/pseuds/ThatSpicySeaFlapFlap
Summary: Everyone knows this.That doesn't stop them from doing.





	The World Is Great At Giving Out Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I might keep editing this, possibly, so...... just saying

The world is great at giving out pain

The pain of coming so close to creating something good, for someone besides yourself for a change, only to have it brutally ripped for your fingertips.

The pain of finally having your eyes open to the world that you were blinded to, to finally see what your hands could bring upon others.

The pain of coming so close to happiness, just to have it screwed over.

Tony knows this.

But that doesn't stop him from creating more.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of confusion, of closing your eyes for a second and having your world change, too sudden, too quick.

The pain of helplessness, when you should be able to do something but you just can't.

The pain of control, to be expected to follow unknown orders, from a voice you can't trust or see.

Steve knows this.

That doesn't stop him from rebelling.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of falling, all while you know you should be able to just spread your wings and soar.

The pain of being overshadowed, all of your work being thrown away into a shredder, just so the bigger man can grab all you glory.

The pain of loyalty, the grip of holding on even if you just want to let go.

Sam knows this.

That doesn't stop him from flying.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of friendship, of holding on to someone despite yourself, because if you let go, no one will replace you.

The pain of taking for granted, to have something you just didn't have to think about, only to have you world changed.

The pain of war, to see that bodies of the other side that were pierced by your bullets, because, what were you really even fighting for?

Rhodey knows this.

That doesn't stop him from doing the right thing.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of forgetting, a disease where you don't know the difference between your memories and what should be.

The pain of capture, of trying to escape, only for it to slip like water through your fingers into the unknown.

The pain of being undone, unshaped, until you don't what's yours and what isn't.

Bucky knows this.

That doesn't stop him from remembering

The world is great at giving out pain

The pain of connection, of joining another's soul only to have half of it ripped away.

The pain of speed, of knowing your fast enough to save everyone but you just can't.

The pain of being orphaned, to be left in the streets with no home and no certainty.

Pietro knows this.

That doesn't stop him from running.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of connection, of joining another's soul only to have half of it ripped away.

The pain of power, of being able to warp reality, the urge, but being unable to do so because of the consequences you don't even know.

The pain of being orphaned, to be left in the streets with no home and no certainty.

Wanda knows this.

That doesn't stop her from fighting for control.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of family, of trying so hard to protect, just so one day your work can be undone.

The pain of recruitment, or trying to determine if a person will betray or not, trying to see if your trust had led you sideways.

The pain of accuracy, of know that your bullets will always hit the head, no matter how much you yearn to miss.

Clint knows this.

That doesn't stop him from shooting.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of beauty, to know your leading a person away, to distract them from your true endgame.

The pain of paranoia, of never knowing whos safe and whos the enemy, of never knowing what's lies and whats truth.

The pain of masks, being trapped behind a stone face, flesh and concrete mixing to the point where you don’t know what's yours and what's not. 

Natasha knows this. 

She knows everything, but it doesn't stop her from loving.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of uncertainty, one minute your you and the next minute your not.

The pain of ignorance, of never knowing what's going to happen next, of not having all the variables and you still have finish the equation.

The pain of greed, of trying to create a kingdom, only to have the stones of its downfall bury you in the rubble.

Bruce knows this.

That doesn't stop him from living.

The world is great at giving out pain.

The pain of kingship, to always to be looked as a leader, as someone who can do no wrong, even when you have.

The pain of armies, of having an unstoppable force where you can snap your fingers and the world’s population will be mowed like grass.

The pain of secrecy, of making history but no one knows it, of standing back and supporting from the background.

T’Challa knows this.

That doesn't stop him from leading his people on the right path.


End file.
